Attina
Princess Attina is a mermaid and a minor character who first appeared in The Little Mermaid (film). She later appeared in its TV series, The Little Mermaid II including The Little Mermaid III. Background Attina is the daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. In original extension media released from 1989 onwards, she is portrayed as the fourth oldest of her sisters. In the 2008 film The Little Mermaid; Ariel's Beginning, however, she is portrayed eldest of all her sisters and is next in line to inherit the Atlantican throne. In her 2008 portrayal, her age causes her to feel a certain sense of responsibility for her sisters. Attina is described by her sisters in that film as being bossy, but ironically, she herself is often bossed around when her siblings outvote her. In the books, she is a bookworm and has a pet catfish named Fin Fin. :Live Action Film Personality :Live Action Film Appearance She has an light orange tail and wears an orange-red seashell bra. Her brown hair is worn piled on top of her head, and she wears an orange five-pointed tiara similar to the golden one Triton wears. In some coloring pages, she sometimes wears hoop earrings on her ears. :Live Action Film 'The Little Mermaid (film)' She plays only a minor role in the first film. Along with her sisters, she performs in the concert that Sebastian is putting on. Like everyone else, she is shocked when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Afterward, she is seen alongside her other sisters. At the end of the movie, she attends Ariel and Prince Eric's wedding along with her family. The Little Mermaid 2 Attina makes a small cameo appearance at the beginning of the film. She attends the christening of her niece, Melody, and is seen in a group shot with her other sisters The Little Mermaid 3 : Ariel's Beginning Attina's largest role came in the film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is shown as a child, and is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After her mother is killed, Triton bans music from the kingdom, hires Marina Del Rey to be governess to the girls, and puts the girls on a strict schedule. When Attina and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Attina and the other sisters join her the next night. However, Triton finds them, and punishes Attina and the others by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances The Little Mermaid As in the films, Attina makes only minor appearances, usually in the company of her other sisters. In the episode "Trident True", she is the victim of a prank played by Urchin. Urchin replaces the sponge she uses for her powder, with a living sponge. When she goes to powder her face, the sponge ends up turning her face white and she looks at the mirror screaming. In "Land of the Dinosaurs", she tries to warn Ariel about their father's trident when she tells the other sisters about Flounder being frozen in an ice cube, but despite Attina's warning, Ariel snatches the trident from her hands in time to save him. Quotes * Relationships King Triton Knownable Relatives *'King Triton' (Father) *'Queen Athena' (mother/dead) *'Alana',Adella,Aquata,Arista, Andrina and Ariel (sisters) *Prince Eric (Brother in Law) *Melody (Niece) Trivia *Her name is a homage to a play that Alan Menken worked on prior to the movie. *Her eyes were blue in the first movie like the rest of her sisters. *Her tiara, which is similar to her father's crown, may have been a represnetation of her being Triton's heir. *Attina is 21 years old. *Her sisters say that she's responsible. *Her favorite hobby is researching the history of the sea. *Her pet peeve is mer-people that litter in the coral reef. *Her biggest fear is letting her father, King Triton, down. *Her favorite food is kelp wrap. *Her favorite color is orange. *Her favorite genre of music is classical. *Her favorite instrument is the harp. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (TV Series), ??? (first film), Komina Matsushita (third film) *'English' : Karl Wahlgren (first film/third film), Kath Souie (TV series) all information on Attina came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Attina Category:Disney characters